Golden Trio Clean Version
by Darth Synkka
Summary: The clean version of Golden Trio
1. The Accident

**A/N: based on the episode Memory Blank and the theme song, and I tried to get the dialogue right and this is the clean version of Golden Trio**

* * *

><p>Even though it was Friday, it was a really bad day for Danny. His parents woke him up early that morning to watch them turn on the portal (which probably wouldn't even work anyway) but it had to get better, right? Danny fell back to sleep after his dad woke him up but ten minutes afterwards he was literally dragged out of bed by his father.<p>

"Really?" The fourteen year old groaned as he tiredly got to his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his icy blue eyes. He saw his father holding a glass of ice water in his hand and immediately understood what Jack was going to do if he didn't wake up.

"Fine, I'm up." Danny growled irritably. Jack Fenton grinned and ran out of his son's room not unlike a small child. Danny yawned, pulled on his favourite white and red t-shirt and any random pair of jeans from his dresser before sleepily going down to the basement/lab. As he climbed down the basement stairs, Danny noticed his sixteen-year-old sister half falling asleep and dressed in her blue jumpsuit that was identical to Maddie's. Danny couldn't help but shake his head. Jazz will be so mad at their parents for this. Danny was almost sure that his parents were crazy but he never said anything about it in fear of hurting their feelings while Jazz openly told them that ghosts didn't exist and they should act their age.

Danny climbed the rest of the way down the stairs and gave Jazz an elbow in her ribs to wake her up. Jazz practically jumped out of her skin and calmed down when she saw her clearly tired and irritated younger brother. Danny and Jazz both looked at the portal that was being adjusted by their parents with bitterness and resentment.

Jack and Maddie had been working on making a portal to the "Ghost Zone" since college and had been working on the one in the basement for five years. They never had time for their children anymore and even forgot their birthdays for the past two years. The siblings exchanged a similar look and they both agreed that the portal wasn't going to work. Jazz and Danny may fight a lot but they were siblings. They loved each other and did agree on some things, such as their parents' obsession with ghosts. Jack and Maddie looked up long enough to notice their children standing in the lab.

"Danny-boy, you're finally down here!" Jack exclaimed. The large man grabbed a HAZMAT suit and tossed it at his son, oblivious (as always) to the boy's very obvious annoyance.

"Here, put it on, it'll protect you from the ectoplasmic scum when they come out of the portal." Jack said for the fifteenth time in the fourteen year old's life. Danny looked at it in bad taste. The suit wasn't horrible, it could have been a lot worse; it could've been orange like his father's or bulky like Tucker's. Seriously, the boy looked like a Ghostbuster. Danny's suit was white with black accents so the colours were fine and it was a whole better after Sam insisted on ripping of the sticker of Jack's face off of the chest. He hated it because it was a reminder of how his parents cared more about their career than their own children.

"Do I have to?" Danny asked.

"Don't bother little brother." Jazz cut in. "I tried asking the same question but they made me put mine on anyway."

"Surely, it's not that bad?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, it is." Jazz and Danny replied in unison. Maddie's face fell as she finally understood that her daughter and her son had no interest in ghosts.

_Maybe they'll change their minds after they finally see a ghost._ Maddie thought to herself.

"Are you sure it's even gonna work?" Danny asked.

"I'm with Danny on this one, Dad." said Jazz.

"Nonsense, kids! It'll work." Jack exclaim excitedly.

"Don't say I never told you so." Jazz replied in a singsong voice. Suddenly, Maddie's voice cut into the conversation.

"It's ready, Jack. Now, come on, let's hurry! We have a ghost convention to get to!" Maddie reminded her husband.

"That's right!" Jack turned to his teenage children. "We'll be gone for the weekend; you're old enough to watch over yourselves, right?"

Danny and Jazz deadpanned in unison; "Duh." With that, the younger Fenton sibling went into the small decontamination chamber (aka bathroom) that was in the basement to change into his jumpsuit.

When he came out, Jack had the two halves of the plug in his hands and he brought them together. There was a groan and a spark but aside from that, nothing happened. Jazz and Danny raised a single eyebrow, both thinking the same thing; I told you so.

"Oh no, this is _so_ not a waste of time." Danny whispered to his sister, sarcasm dripping from his hushed voice.

"I know right. We both told them so and yet they're _still_ surprised." Jazz replied in a whisper.

"Oh, what did we do wrong?" Maddie asked herself.

"It doesn't work because there is no Ghost Zone and definitely no ghosts!" Jazz yelled in her frustration. In the meantime, Danny had quietly gotten to the decontamination chamber, changed back to his normal clothes, grabbed his lunch, put it in his backpack and rushed out the door to avoid the argument. Honestly, these arguments could last for hours. Not as along as the Santa argument at Christmas time, but pretty close.

Danny got to the bus stop just in time because the bus had just gotten there. He got in the bus and found Tucker in one of the middle seats. The bus took off for school now that it picked everyone off. Sam lived close enough that she could easily walk to school. Or at least…that's what she always said when her two best friends asked. In reality, she just didn't want anyone to know that she was filthy stinking rich. Sam didn't care about the money and she wanted to avoid the fake friends that the A-listers had. She was perfectly happy with her very real friends, Danny and Tucker who still didn't know that her family was loaded but they still liked her and Danny had a crush on her.

"Hey." Danny greeted his best friend and spirit brother.

"What took you so long…and where's Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Jazz is taking her own car and my parents finished their stupid ghost portal. Surprise, surprise it doesn't work." Tucker scoffed.

"What else is new with them? They'd actually be cool parents if they aren't talking about ghosts all the time."

"Tell me about it." Danny muttered sarcastically under his breath while Tucker started playing with some kind of device.

"What is that, anyway?" Danny asked.

"This is a PDA. My parents just got it for me yesterday." Tucker explained. Danny's lips made an "O" shape as he recognized the device that was being advertised on TV and the two were quiet for the rest of the bus ride as Danny told Sam about the portal through their link. The telepathic link between Sam and Danny started during a lab accident but nobody believed that the link was there. Sam's parents actually tried to send her to a shrink. So the two kept the link a secret. Only Danny, Sam and Tucker knew about it.

Danny could sense Sam's excitement when he informed her that his parents' ghost portal was done but he "told" her that he'd tell her everything out loud when they got to school. He could feel her irritation but there was nothing he could do about it now. So he stopped worrying about it and steeled himself for the school day.

The morning didn't seem to go fast enough. The second Danny got to school, he had to run from Dash (he could be really fast when he actually wanted to; it was stamina that he didn't have much of), and he barely managed to escape him but after first period, he got pummelled. What else was new?

Finally lunch came and that meant that Danny would have to tell Sam about the ghost portal. She was Goth and she loved weird things like that. The trio went outside the school and sat under the tree like they sometimes did when they brought their own lunches.

"Ok, spill." Sam demanded. Danny sighed and told Sam what had happened this morning. The Goth girl had a large Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"You have to show me." Sam said.

"My parents will kill me." Danny argued.

"You said your parents won't be home." Tucker cut in.

"And Jazz is usually at the library." Sam agreed.

"Fine, you guys win!" Danny yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Sam and Tucker did a fist bump completely in sync. Danny couldn't help but laugh at his friends. Sam had a strong love of weird things and Tucker just wanted to check out the technology.

"We'll have Jazz drop us off at home with her car and I'll show you the "portal" when Jazz leaves." Sam and Tucker nodded and ate their lunch, unable to contain their excitement of what will happen after school.

For Sam and Tucker; the end of the day bell couldn't ring fast enough, although, Tucker was getting a strangely bad vibe about all this. He couldn't understand why he had a bad feeling about the Fentons' ghost portal so he ignored it. The trio caught Jazz as she walked out the school doors and convinced her to give them a ride home. Honestly, Jazz was glad that her parents weren't home. It meant that she and Danny could spend an entire weekend without talk about ghosts.

Sam could barely contain her excitement about seeing the portal. She always found Danny's parents interesting because they were ghost hunters but it made her mad that the Fentons' careers lead them to neglect their kids and it made her extra angry since she was able to sense Danny's resentment toward his parents. They finally arrived at Fentonworks and the car parked in the driveway. Jazz turned to look at her younger brother's best friends in the back seat.

"I'm going to bring home a pizza, what do you guys want?"

"The usual." Tucker replied with his arms crossed over his chest. Jazz rolled her teal eyes.

"Meat-lovers, I should have known." Jazz turned to her brother who called shotgun when they entered the car back at Casper High. "Danny, I'm assuming you want the deluxe with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese?" Danny responded with a huge smile. Jazz always did remember his favourites. "Sam, do you want the veggie deluxe or plain with cheese?" Jazz finally asked the Goth girl.

"Veggie deluxe; no cheese." Sam replied. Tucker and Danny suddenly looked at their friend (and in Danny's case, not-so-secret crush) like she was insane.

"No cheese?" Tucker exclaimed incredulously. "It's not a pizza without cheese!" Sam rolled her violet eyes irritably.

"Do you have any idea what they do to the cows in the factory farms to get the milk that makes the cheese? It's disgusting." Sam argued. Danny wrinkled his nose at Sam's thoughts of what happened to the cows while Tucker opened his mouth to retort. Before he could say anything, Jazz interrupted them thanks to a look from Danny that said; "Get them to shut up."

"Ok, that's enough. You guys get started on any homework you may have while I get the pizzas. I'll be back in twenty minutes, give or take." Jazz said. Danny opened the car door and smiled at his sister. "Thanks Jazz." he said and he closed the car door. Sam and Tucker followed their friend and said their thanks to Jazz before closing the car door and going into the house. They looked out the window to see Jazz pull out of the driveway and drive away to grab the pizzas.

"Ok, she's gone." said Sam excitedly.

"I guess this means I have to show you the portal, now." Danny stated, a strange mixture of dread and excitement filling him as he said the words. Sam could feel his emotions and Danny knew it so he didn't even bother to try to hide his excitement.

"Don't your parents lock the door to the lab? Every time we've been down there your parents had to unlock it." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know where my dad keeps the key to the lab so we don't have to worry." Danny replied. Sam and Tucker both had huge grins on their faces (though Tucker's was slightly forced because of the bad feeling in his gut) as they followed their friend to the kitchen and the youngest Fenton sibling stuck his hand in a porcelain jar. Danny pulled out his hand and flipped a small silver key in hand as though it were a coin.

"My dad keeps a spare key in the cookie jar, no surprise there. Anyway, the other key is with my mom. She doesn't trust dad with it." Danny explained.

"And she shouldn't." said Sam. The trio continued to the door and Danny unlocked the door to the lab. Sam and Tucker ran like the wind the bottom of the stairs while Danny wasn't eager to go down there.

The raven-haired boy walked down the stairs to find his two best friends staring in awe at the big, useless hole in the wall of the Fentons' basement. Danny stood beside his friends, put down his purple backpack (Sam insisted on getting him a purple backpack when they went school shopping back in August and Danny could never really say no to Sam), and took out his sketchbook and a pencil so that he could start drawing the portal.

Danny was always a really good artist, though the only people who ever saw his pictures were Sam, Tucker and the art teachers he had throughout the years in school. Danny felt glad that at least he was good at _something_. In art, his grades were as high as any of Jazz's grades. The only other subject that he had high grades in with high 80's was science. Sam and Tucker finally noticed that Danny had come down the lab when they heard the scratching of his pencil against the paper. They craned their necks to see what Danny was drawing this time. It was pretty obvious that he was drawing the portal and the two were in awe, as always, at the amount of detail in the sketch. Sam couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of Danny calling his drawings "doodles." How in the world could art drawn to the last little detail be called a doodle? Sam and Tucker exchanged sad glances. They didn't need a link to tell what the other was thinking. There were times when the Goth girl and the technogeek wanted to kill Dash and his buddies for basically destroying the self-esteem of their "favourite punching bag" but Danny would be upset with them because he was seriously too nice for his own good. The two decided to turn back to the portal and think about that instead of emotional problems of all the members of the trio.

"I…am in tech heaven." Tucker breathed.

"This is so cool!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sure, it would be, if it actually worked." Danny replied. Sam grabbed Danny's HAZMAT suit and shoved it in his hand. She then put down her backpack and took out her camera.

"I wanna get a picture." Sam explained. Danny rolled his eyes and stood in front of the portal for Sam's picture. Sam bought the camera to her face and said; "Smile!" before taking the picture.

The bright flash momentarily blinded the Fenton boy and he blinked the spots out of his eyes. Danny dropped the suit and put the sketchbook back in his backpack.

"Ok, I showed you the portal, now can we go? Jazz could be back any minute; besides, it doesn't work anyway, remember?" Danny said. Sam walked over to the entrance of the portal and fought the urge to take a look inside.

"Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've got to check it out!" Sam said, trying to convince Danny to check out the inside of the portal. Honestly, it didn't take much to convince Danny to check out the portal. He was curious (Sam could feel it which was why she so easily convinced him) and he always wanted to explore the unknown. It was part of the reason why he wanted to be an astronaut so badly. That and his babysitter introduced him to Star Trek in the beginning of the second grade. He was obsessed with it ever since. Danny walked over to Sam at the entrance to the portal.

"You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal. Ok, I'm going in. Maybe we can even find out what's wrong with it." said Danny with a new excitement and enthusiasm.

"Wait…_we_?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, you guys are going to come with me. Sam, you're obviously just as curious as I am and Tuck, you clearly want to see the technology, so why not?" explained Danny. Sam and Tucker shrugged and agreed while Danny threw their HAZMAT suits at them.

"Do we have to wear these?" Tucker complained.

"Yeah." Sam agreed wrinkling her nose at the white and pale blue suit. "My suit is all…bright and ungothlike."

"Yours is nowhere _near_ as bad as mine. I look like one of the Ghostbusters." Tucker said to Sam. He was right though. His suit was off white with what looked like a metal backpack, metal cuffs and tools on his belt (that was his own addition).

"Just do it guys. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." Danny interrupted. Sam and Tucker silently agreed after that and one by one, the trio changed into their jumpsuits. All dressed in their jumpsuits, with Tucker not wearing his red beret for once and Sam with her purple-black hair in a short ponytail, the trio entered the portal.

The African American boy's bad feeling was screaming at him to "Get out of there!" but his friends didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Tucker was. Not that he told them that he was nervous. He didn't want to seem like a coward after all. The portal was dimly lit but the three fourteen year olds could somewhat see.

Danny saw the outline of a square-shaped panel and called for Tucker take out his mini-flashlight. The panel had two buttons, one green and one red, side by side with the words "ON" and "OFF" above them.

"Really?" Sam deadpanned. _Who puts the ON button in the _inside_ of the machine? _She thought.

Danny rolled his ice blue eyes, having known what Sam was thinking and muttered bitterly; "Only my parents."

"Let's turn it on." Sam said. Danny pushed the jet black bangs out of his face with the strong feeling that he had forgotten something. Then he realized what it was: the portal was still plugged in.

"Sam, stop!" Danny screamed but it was too late. Sam pushed the button with her hand.

There was blinding green flash and white-hot pain washed over the three teenagers and were unable to help but let out blood-curdling screams that were heard halfway across town. The pain was indescribable for the teenagers as they were electrocuted. It felt to them as though their blood was boiling inside them, like their insides were set on fire, like their very molecules were taken apart and rearranged. The pain subsided after what seemed like centuries to the teens but was actually only a few minutes and darkness consumed them once they stumbled out the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let know if it's any good but no flames! Do NOT be mean. Alright people, most of the people who read the original Golden Trio didn't mind the swearing but this is for those who do. The original was dark, not meant to be cartoony, or even for kids. I wanted to write a dark, morbid version with more adult themes and by adult I mean adult NOT pornographic. An example of what I mean is in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel lost his soul in a moment of pure happiness or perfect happiness or something like that and Willow was doing the spell to give him back his soul but Angel (as Angelus) woke up some demon that would destroy the world and just as Angel got his soul back, it was too late. Buffy knew he got his soul back but she had no other choice but to kill him to put that demon back to sleep. That's what I mean by "dark." I wrote this clean version for the people who mind swearing though I only got two emails about that. **


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters**

**A/N: Again no swearing because this version is clean. By the way, does anyone else notice the simialrities between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Danny Phantom?**

* * *

><p>Sam was the first to wake up. She stood up but found that her legs were wobbly and she herself was dizzy. After about a minute, the dizziness went away and she took in her surroundings. She tried to remember what happened but when she looked at the portal, now swirling green, everything came back.<p>

Sam then noticed the two boys (they were probably ghosts) on the floor, clearly out cold. One had blindingly white hair, like the kind of white you could only get from freshly fallen snow with a pair of pure white eyebrows to match, a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. The suit looked strangely like Danny's except with the colours inverted. The other ghost had dark-green hair that was on the shorter-side with green eyebrows, dark skin and a jumpsuit exactly like Tucker's except it was black instead of white and the metal looked shiny and new. Sam approached the ghosts and when she looked at their faces she found that these ghosts were indeed her best friends.

Sam frantically checked for vital signs but could not find a pulse nor were they breathing. This was all too much for the Goth and, though it was very ungothlike, she cried. Anyone would if they were responsible for the deaths of their best friends.

"I'm so sorry guys." Sam whispered, tears running down her face. She looked around the room and saw the cord, with the two halves of the plug together. Danny's last words popped into her mind.

_Sam, stop! _

Danny was trying to tell her that the portal was still plugged in. It really was all her fault. _She_ convinced her friends to go in the portal. _She _ignored Danny. _She_ pushed the button. It was all _her _fault!

"I'm sorry!" Sam said again but louder. She couldn't help but be angry. What had they done to deserve this? Sure, Tucker could be a bit of a pervert as well as girl crazy and she always fought with him (especially about his eating habits) but he didn't deserve to die. Deep down in his heart, Tucker Foley was a good person. Danny deserved it even less. Danny was too good and too kind of a person to deserve such a painful death. He was smart (way smarter than he liked to believe, just because he wasn't Jazz smart it didn't mean he was stupid), funny, kind, brave and really protective of his friends and family. There was a reason why Sam was in love with him.

Suddenly, there was a groan. She looked down to her best friends'…bodies and she saw Danny move. His white eyebrows were scrunched up in pain and his hands covered his ears.

"Not so loud." Danny groaned. He wasn't sure why but he could hear everything so when he heard a female voice yell "I'm sorry," his ears hurt a lot and they were ringing. The voice was so much louder to his now-sensitive ears than it should have been.

"Sorry." The voice said, much quieter this time. "Danny, are you ok?" Danny suddenly recognized the voice. It was Sam's.

When Danny opened his eyes, they were not their normal blue; they were glowing neon green. Sam didn't know what to say and Danny (after blinking a few times because the light was way too bright for his eyes) was wondering why Sam was staring at him when she looked so different.

Her hair was deep dark crimson red (her eyebrows were red too), and her eyes were the colour of molten gold and they were glowing. Her jumpsuit was different too. The pale blue was now dark purple, almost black and the white gloves, boots and belt were now black. How odd.

"Whoa, you look…different." Danny said. Sam was surprised to hear this but her surprise quickly dissipated. Of course she looked different. It was dumb to think that only Danny and Tucker were affected.

"You look different too." Sam replied not able to say anything else. Danny narrowed his glowing green eyes and stood up quickly. It was a very bad idea because Danny found the floor coming to close to him.

Sam tried to catch him but Danny literally fell right through her hands. "Yeah, I was dizzy too when I first woke up." Sam said as she helped her friend get to his feet.

"Thanks." Danny smiled. "Let's go check ourselves out in the decontamination chamber." Again, that was a very bad idea. When Danny and Sam looked at their reflections in the mirror, they both screamed and ran back into the lab.

"What the...Why do I have old guy hair? And I'm glowing? What is up with that!" Danny screamed.

"I don't know!" Sam yelled in her own panic. "I don't know what happened to us." Danny's eyes widened in realization leaving Sam confused.

"Oh my goodness…" Danny whispered.

"What?"

"Tucker." Sam had that same "Oh man" look that he was sure was on his face. The two ran over to the still unconscious Tucker and Danny checked his brother's vital signs. Danny and Tucker obviously weren't related but they'd know each other since they were born so close enough, right?

"I tried that already, Danny. He doesn't have a heartbeat. Neither do you actually." Sam explained. Danny momentarily panicked (no pulse!) as he realized that he was actually not breathing and didn't actually didn't feel the need to, but he couldn't think of that right now. He had to wake Tucker up and he was sure that he knew how.

"Tucker, wake up! There are supermodels serving an all meat buffet!" Danny screamed trying to sound excited while Sam was having a hard time containing her laughter. Tucker's snapped open (they were glowing silver instead of being their natural jungle green) and sat up yelling; "What? Where? Where?" His eyes landed on his friends and he looked confused.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tucker asked slowly. His friends looked so different he hardly recognized them. Danny and Sam exchanged glances and Danny started to explain what happened.

"Well…the portal obviously did something to us. It must have had something to do with the electricity and the ectoplasm from the Ghost Zone, assuming it exists." Danny said. Tucker responded with a slow nod. He _knew_ something bad was about to happen.

"This is completely my fault. I killed us. I'm sorry guys." Sam muttered. Danny and Tucker approached Sam and comforted her despite being scared themselves. Tucker put a hand on her shoulder and Danny held her hand.

"Sam, that's not true. It isn't your fault. Sometimes, bad things happen right?" Danny told her.

"Danny's right, why would you even _think_ that?" Tucker added.

"Because I convinced you guys to go in the portal. Because I pushed the ON button while we were inside without thinking to unplug it." Sam whispered. The two boys exchanged worried glances and Danny squeezed Sam's hand tighter. Danny hadn't admitted it to anyone except Jazz, but Danny was in love with Sam. He'd liked her since the second grade but it was just a school-boy crush at the time and he didn't want to be in love with his best friend but his feelings never went away. They actually got stronger over time. He was pretty sure that Tucker knew about his feelings toward Sam because he would often give Danny a knowing smile when the African American boy would leave his two best friends alone. Surprisingly, it was Tucker who spoke first.

"Sam, don't worry about it. We'll figure this out." he said.

"He's right, you know. We're in this together no matter what happens." Danny added. Sam smiled and nodded but then they heard a noise that terrified them. It was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"I'm home with the pizza!" Jazz yelled.

"Uhh…Be right there!" Danny yelled frantically, his panic taking control.

"She can't see us like this. She might tell my parents and if they find out, best case scenario they'll kick us out." Danny rambled, his panic now showing on his face.

"What about worst case scenario?" Tucker asked reluctantly.

"They'll experiment on us, dissect us and then kill us slowly and painfully."

"Uh oh!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh oh." Danny agreed.

"Are you guys down in the lab?" Jazz asked from upstairs.

"Yes!" said Sam. "We just wanted to see the portal and Danny was nice enough to show it to us."

Jazz bought it and told them to hurry up.

"Why do these things always happen? Why can't I just be normal?" Danny asked himself angry that he was always getting into bad situations. Sam and Ticker stared wide-eyed at Danny as a white ring appeared around his waist like a hula-hoop and then split in two, traveling up and down his body. That wasn't even the weirdest part. As the rings went up and down Danny's body, he transformed into his normal self. Ebony hair, blue eyes, white and black jumpsuit, Danny looked like he did just before they went inside the portal.

As soon as it happened, the ring appeared again, transforming him back into the white-haired, green-eyed ghost.

"Danny, do that again." said Sam excitedly. Danny raised a single white eyebrow. Sam rolled her gold eyes.

"You turned human and then turned into a ghost again. Try turning human again." Sam said. Danny sighed skeptically and closed his eyes. He thought about his human form and concentrated on turning human again. Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he felt a cold sensation near his stomach and he felt…different. Danny opened his eyes and his friends stared at him with huge grins, glad to see that his eyes were their natural intense blue instead of glowing green.

"It worked! My turn!" said Sam. The Goth closed her eyes, thought about what she looked like in human form and she felt strange as Danny and Tucker noticed a forest green ring surrounding her waist and split in two, transforming her back into a human fourteen year old girl.

Sam turned to Tucker and he followed the lead of his two friends. A blue ring appeared around Tucker's waist, transforming him back to normal.

The three teens quickly changed out of their jumpsuits, pulled their normal clothes back on and rushed upstairs.


	3. The Superpowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm just a little obsessed with it at the moment :p**

**A/N: All the members of the trio are all smart. I can totally see Danny being good at science, just look at his parents. I mean, Jack and Maddie are totally oblivious but they are scientists and inventors. They invent stuff (like a portal to another dimension) for crying out loud! Oh and don't freak if I call it pop instead of soda, because I'm Canadian and we call it pop though I'll try to use the American term. By the way, the similarities between BTVS and DP, a main character that is snarky and uses witty puns (Buffy; Danny), a computer geek friend (Willow; Tucker), a goofball friend (Xander; Tucker), a character that has a crush on the main character (Xander; Sam), a character that has the same powers as the main character but uses them for evil/selfish reasons (Faith; Vlad), happens in high school, the characters fight the supernatural, alternate universe episodes, the main character is not human (Slayer; Halfa), friends on the enemy side (Angel, Spike; Frostbite, Pandora), I'll think of more later**

* * *

><p>Jazz was just about to go down into the lab (Danny was probably showing his friends the portal) to check on the fourteen year olds and make sure they were alright (she heard terrible screaming less than five minutes ago) when she saw the trio enter through the door.<p>

"Are you guys alright?" Jazz asked, worried about the nervous looks on their faces.

"We're fine, Jazz. Let's just eat the pizza." Danny replied quickly, his voice higher than usual. If Jazz knew her brother at all, his voice only cracked like that when he was nervous or lying. Something was terribly wrong but she didn't want to fight with her brother so she pretended to buy it and went into the kitchen where the pizzas laid on counter.

The group dug into their dinners, Jazz and Sam only needing one pizza (one half with cheese and the other without) while the boys would have eaten their entire pizza themselves if Jazz hadn't scolded them into saving at least half for later. Jazz rolled her eyes and turned her head, making eye contact with Sam, both girls thinking _Arg…boys._

It was as Tucker was going for seconds that things got weird. Tucker tripped randomly, but it wasn't a normal klutzy trip. Tucker's foot literally fell through the floor causing him to fall and drop the plate he was holding and it shattered. Only Danny (who was sitting right beside his brother) actually saw Tucker's foot turn translucent and slip through the floor.

"Tucker!" Jazz snapped irritably. Tucker picked himself off of the floor clearly frazzled.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't k-k-know what happened. I…" To everyone's surprise and worry, that incident had done what no one and nothing was capable of doing. It had left Tucker Foley speechless. Jazz sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's fine. Just go get the broom while I pick up the larger pieces." She said. Tucker did as he was told, while Danny spoke to Sam through the link.

_Did you see that? _Danny said.

_Yeah. Tucker's not usually this klutzy. _Sam replied confused.

_Sam, Tuck's leg turned transparent and literally fell through the floor. _Sam's violet eyes widened.

_What! But that's impossible!_

_Not for a human. But my parents are constantly talking about how ghosts can "phase" through walls. _Danny explained. Sometimes being the son of two paranormal scientists really had its perks.

_Are you saying the portal killed us? _Sam asked through the bond. Danny could easily feel her guilt and fear. He tried to send her calming emotions and, upon feeling Danny's own fear, Sam did the same.

_No, I don't think so. We can change back to human form and, most likely, ghost form at will. I'll convince Jazz to let you guys stay over and we can do some tests to figure out what's going on with us. _Sam nodded slowly at Danny, agreeing with his suggestion.

Jazz and Tucker were finished cleaning up the floor and Tucker was putting the garbage outside while Jazz put the broom away. Danny approached Jazz and asked her if Sam and Tucker could sleepover tonight. Jazz didn't mind since they slept over a lot and Danny went to Tucker's house with Sam just as often. Danny said his thanks and joined Sam and Tucker.

Sam had filled Tucker in about the conversation between Danny and Sam. Tucker wasn't too thrilled about Danny running tests (he really hated needles) on them but how else were they supposed to figure out what happened to them? The trio discussed and decided that sooner was better than later. The plan was that they would watch a movie until Jazz went to sleep (which was fairly early unless there was test, and then she'd stay up all night).

The group watched a horror movie in Danny's room (yes he had a TV in there along with a DVD player and an Xbox) quietly until Jazz went to bed. In the meantime, a lot happened to the trio that Jazz didn't notice.

A good halfway through the movie, Sam turned to Danny to ask him something but he wasn't there.

"Danny?" Sam called.

"Um…I'm right here." Danny's voice said from right beside Sam.

"And where exactly is "here"?" asked Tucker now confused.

"Right beside you, man." said Danny now irritated.

"Uh...Danny, I think we're going to have to do those tests soon." Sam said nervously. Danny narrowed his eyes. Sam never got nervous.

_"_Why_?"_

"Because you're invisible." Tucker blurted out.

"What!" Danny started to appear again slightly and Sam covered his mouth with her hand.

"Jazz is downstairs." she whispered.

_Oh. Right, sorry. _Danny said through the bond. Sam removed her hand from his mouth and Danny told his friends to hold on until Jazz went to bed because it wouldn't be long before that happened.

About half an hour later, Sam went downstairs on the pretense of going to go get chips and soda (/N: god it's weird writing that) but in reality she was going to check to see if Jazz was still awake. It was highly unlikely but not impossible. Not spotting Jazz (and actually being a little hungry), Sam grabbed a bag of Lays Salt and Pepper chips, some soda and, just as she turned around, she literally bumped into Jazz. Putting on a fake smile, Sam said "Hi Jazz. What are you doing up?"

"Well...I finished all my homework so I'm getting a glass of water before bed." Jazz explained.

"Ah." Sam drawled. "Well...good night, Jazz."

"Good night, Sam. Just try to keep the volume down on the movie, ok?"

"No problem." Jazz smiled climbed up the stairs and went to bed. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and tip-toed back upstairs to Danny's room.

"Guys, Jazz went to bed." Sam said. The boys nodded and they quietly went down to the lab to figure things out. Danny's brain was working at a million miles an hour trying to understand what actually happened to them. From what he could tell, they seemed to have some kind of ghostly abilities but they were not ghosts. Were they? No, they couldn't be dead. They could alternate between human and ghost form. Ghosts didn't have that ability. Heck, he was pretty sure that nothing before them had that ability. Maybe they were only half-ghost? It would make sense but there was one tiny problem. It was impossible to be both dead and alive at the same time. Despite the impossibility, Danny couldn't rule that out. It was the only explanation that somewhat made sense. When the three got into the lab of the adult Fentons, they quickly got to work. Danny changed into his jumpsuit, wore a pair of safety goggles that Jazz had forced her parents to buy, sanitized the table, his hands and the equipment. The teen took a deep breath and started what he had been dreading since dinner.


End file.
